I Think I'm In Love(Again)
by Dede Hibari
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi,setidaknya itu yang dia katakan,tapi siapa yang tahu. bagaimana jika takdir mempermainkannya./For Giveaway Novel ITIILA by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran a.k.a Mbak Ratih Desiana


**I** **Think** **I**'**m** **In** **Love**(**Again**)

**Disclaimer**:

Naruto bukan milik saya,tapi miliknya Mbah Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing**:

Narusaku slight Naruhina

**Rated:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance,Hurt/Comport

**Warning**:

For Giveaway Novel ITILA,Fluff,oneshoot,typo(s),AU,Fict ke2 author,alur berantakandll.

Mentari tampak bersinar cerah di kota ini,memberikan segenap cahaya yang cukup banyak untuk membuat manusia merasakan panasnya.

Di salah satu bangunan di kota itu,atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah Perpustakaan umum,terlihat seorang lelaki yang tengah memilah sebuah buku di jajaran rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

Pria berambut pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu masih sibuk mencari sebuah buku yang akan dia baca,dan itu memakan waktu cukup lama.

Saat dia menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya,sebuah buku berjudul ''Ketika Cinta mengkhianati mu'',dia mengambil buku tersebut dan membaca Sinopsis nya.

**Naruto** **POV**

Kubaca Sinopsis dari buku tersebut,ternyata memang menarik,ku letakan buku itu di pangkuanku,dan berjalan ke arah meja tempat membaca,namun kakiku tersandung sesuatu dan buku kecil yang ku letakkan di pangkuanku itu jatuh berdebum di lantai kayu dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring,buku itu terbuka pada halaman di mana sang tokoh utama, berada di sebuah ruangan dan memandang keluar jendela,sambil menangis dan bergumam 'Kau mengkhianatiku,Obito'.

Melihat halaman itu,aku merasa tidak ingin membaca kelanjutannya, karna entah mengapa aku merasa sedih,buku ini mengingatkan ku pada masa laluku dengan 'dia'.

' Kesedihan akan terlihat lebih indah dan berarti daripada kebahagiaan ' Dunia terus memperdengarkan hal itu padaku,namun aku menutup telingaku,mencoba menghilangkan suara itu dari kepalaku,teringat pada sebuah kenangan pahit di masalalu membuat kegundahan dalam hatiku semakin membuncah,membuatku merasa resah dan gelisah.

Dengan takut aku mencoba membaca kelanjutan ceritanya.

''Seperti mengumpulkan cahaya dari kegelapan Sang tokoh utama, berada di kelas dan membuka buku pelajaran bahasa yang sangat ia sukai.

'semua baik-baik saja…'

'semua akan baik-baik saja,aku tak boleh menangis karna Obito…'gumam sang gadis''.

setelah membaca halaman itu aku langsung menutup buku itu,dan menyimpannya di rak tempat aku mengambil buku tersebut,keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi ku,buku itu mengingatkan ku pada satu hal yang paling tabu bagiku.

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan,karena cinta pertama merupakan sebuah awal dari cinta sesungguhnya,namun aku tak percaya akan hal itu,karna sekarang,cinta sudah tak ada artinya bagiku.

ketika aku baru saja mendapatkan cinta,tanpa bisa ku cegah,cinta itu pergi lagi meninggalkan ku,membuat setiap kebahagiaan ku menghilang dan lenyap tak bersisa,pernah ku berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku,namun aku berfikir jika melakukan hal itu,maka semuanya akan sia-sia,semua pengorbanan ku akan berakhir sia-sia.

Aku sudah tidak ingin berada disini lagi!

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari tempat itu,tempat yang seakan menjadi ruang penyiksaan bagiku,meskipun pada kenyataannya itu hanya lah perpustakaan.

Aku terus berjalan,mengitari kota ini,kota tempat kelahiran ku,juga kota yang menjadi mimpi burukku,Konoha Gakure.

Tanpa kusadari,kini aku sudah berada di taman,taman yang sangat sering ku kunjungi,sebuah taman yang sangat luas,namun sepi,mungkin orang-orang disini sudah tak menyukai keindahan alam seperti ini,ku baringkan tubuhku di hamparan rumput yang membentang di tempat perhatikan awan-awan yang berarak,mengitari langit ini.

Semilir angin membelai wajahku,memberikan kesejukan dan ketenangan tersendiri bagiku,kupejamkan kedua mata ku,dan di detik berikutnya aku sudah tak berada di dunia ini.

**Naruto** **POV** : **End**

========Dede_Hibari=========

''Na-Naruto-kun,maafkan aku karena telah membohongi mu.''ujar seorang gadis berambut indigo pada Naruto.

''kenapa Hinata?kenapa kau membohongiku!bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku?''ucap Naruto dengan nada marah,kecewa,dan sedih.

''A-aku memang tak mencintaimu Naruto-kun,aku hanya mencintai Sasuke-kun''

''Lalu kenapa kau mau jadi pacarku?''

''Itu karena aku kasihan dan simpati melihat perjuanganmu,aku pikir dengan menjadi pacarmu walau hanya sebentar saja akan membuat kau ba-''ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Naruto sudah memotong pembicaraannya.

''Kau tahu Hinata?kalau sejak awal kau tak berpura-pura mencintaiku,mungkin tak akan sesakit ini,jika kau mau jujur dari awal bahwa kau mencintai Uchiha Sasuke!mungkin takan sesakit ini!''

''Maafkan aku Naruto-kun''

''Pergi kau dari sini pembohong''ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Hinata,lalu pergi meninggalkannya

''Naruto-kun,maafkan Aku!''teriak Hinata sambil mencoba berdiri,dan mengejar Naruto yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

========Dede_Hibari=========

**Naruto** **POV**

'Mimpi itu lagi' kedua mataku karena merasakan ada sentuhan di hidungku,dan ternyata ada seorang gadis berambut pink tengah menekan hidungku dengan ranting,melihat aku membuka mata,gadis itu langsung tersenyum.

Aku mencoba bangkit dan tatap intens sosok didepanku ini.

''Kenapa kau menekan hidung ku dengan ranting?''tanyaku dengan sedikit geram.

''Aku pikir kau pingsan atau apa,untuk membuktikannya,aku tekan saja hidungmu dengan ranting ini ''jawabnya dengan nada santai sambil menunjukan ranting pohon Sakura yang dia gunakan untuk menekan hidungku tadi.

''apa tak ada cara yang lebih logis lagi untuk membangunkan ku,selain dengan cara menekan hidungku dengan ranting?''

''umm,kurasa tak ada,ah,sudahlah,perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura.''katanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

''hn,namaku Uzumaki Naruto''jawabku saja sambil menjabat tangannya,dan saat itu,aku merasa ada gelombang kejut yang berasal dari tangannya.

''jadi,sedang apa kau disini Naruto?,umm boleh kupanggil kau Naruto kan?''

''ya,tentu,aku hanya sedang menikmati hari yang cerah ini,dan biasanya aku selalu kesini''

''wah,ternyata kita sama ya!,aku juga sering kesini,tapi ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihatmu''ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus,beda dengan senyumannya yang tadi,yang sekarang benar-benar membuatnya terlihat cantik,hey!tunggu apa yang kupikirkan?sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila,pertama gelombang kejut,kedua,ku bilang dia cantik,dan ketiga,aku bahkan berbicara sendiri!Arghhhhh,teriak ku dalam hati,karna tak mungkin aku berteriak di depannya.

''hn,jadi apa yang sering kau lakukan disini?''tanyaku penasaran,entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran tentang dirinya.

''hanya menatap langit dan yah,sama

sepertimu Naruto.''

''Ho?jadi kau suka menatap langit ya?kalau boleh tahu apa yang kau suka pada langit''

''Langit itu indah,dan tak berujung,aku kadang ingin terbang di sana tapi sayangnya hal yang disebut langit itu ada bukan untuk terbang,tapi untuk di tengadah,dan di kagumi,tapi sayang sekali,manusia zaman sekarang sudah tak menyukai hal seperti ini''ucapnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

Aku kagum mendengar jawabannya dan tanpa sadar,aku tersenyum.

"menarik,tapi aku punya pendapat berbeda,menurut ku langit adalah tempat untuk berkeluh kesah,dan mengungkapkan perasaan."jawabku,sambil tetap mempertahankan senyuman ku.

"perbedaan pendapat itu wajar,tapi kadang-kadang perbedaan itu menyebabkan kehancuran."

Sekali lagi,jawabannya membuatku tertegun.

Pembicaraan kami pun berlangsung cukup lama dan tanpa kami sadari,kini telah sore,mentari senja pun mulai terlihat.

Dan tanpa kusadari,sepertinya aku sudah mengkhianati janjiku sendiri.

Well,I think i'm in love again.

Dan kupikir benar kata orang ''Cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan karena cinta pertama merupakan jalan menuju cinta yang sesungguhnya,dan sekarang aku yakin,bahwa aku telah menemukan cinta sejatiku.

**Naruto** **POV** **END**

karena hari sudah sore,Naruto dan Sakura pun pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Dan sebelum pulang Naruto berkata pada Sakura.

''Sakura-chan,I'm think I'm In love again,and I'm think,i'm Love you,''katanya sambil tersenyum kemudian berlari menjauh.

Sakura yang masih kaget hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh kemudian berkata.

''Aku pikir,aku juga jatuh cinta lagi,dan kupikir aku mencintaimu Naruto,Sasuke-kun,sepertinya aku mendapatkan penggantimu,berbahagialah bersama Hinata''.

**~~Owari~~**

A/N:

Fiuhh...*ngelap keringat*akhirnya Complete juga,ini merupakan fict ke2 author,dan mungkin utk fict ke3 author akan buat fict terimakasih untuk para reviewers fict Itsumo Issho,fict ini saya buat untuk mengikuti 'Hajat' yang diselenggarakan oleh Mbak Ratih Desiana.

Mind To R'n'R?...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**V**


End file.
